


Hamilton reacts to Someone Gets Hurt Reprise

by Hinnypercabeth12



Series: Hamilton Reacts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Aaron as Cady, Alex as Janis, Gen, Reacting, Sad and angry Alex, Someone Gets Hurt Reprise, angst Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnypercabeth12/pseuds/Hinnypercabeth12
Summary: Hamilton reacts to Someone Gets Hurt Reprise.Note: this is after Schuyler DefeatedThere is a animatic of Someone Gets Hurt Reprise but it’s a Hamilton genderbent and it’s still good I just wanted one that’s not genderbent. That’s all
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & James Madison, Aaron Burr & Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Hamilton Reacts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hamilton reacts to Someone Gets Hurt Reprise

Several people appeared in a room and everyone began shouting.

”Where are we?!”

”John?! Is that you mon ami?”

”PEGGY?”

”LOOK A NOTE!” Peggy shouted as she saw the note.

Eliza grabbed it and began to read it.

“It says _Hello Everyone, today you will be reacting to something,_ ” 

“And?” Angelica asked.

”That’s all it said,” Eliza said.

”Oh ok,”

Everyone sat down and the screen turned on to show Alex and Aaron standing.

”What’s Alex and Aaron doing there?” Eliza wondered.

**Alex:**

**See? That’s the thing with you Plastics. You think everybody is in love with you, when actually everybody hates you**

“What does Alex mean?” John asked.

**Aaron:**

**You made me like this. It was your idea for me to pretend to be Plastic!  
  
**“Plastic?” Washington repeated confused.

**Alex:**

**Buddy, it’s not pretend  
You are as plastic as they come  
You think your shit don't stink  
You think the rest of us are dumb  
  
I hate Jefferson’s guts**

Jefferson rolled his eyes. No surprise there.

**  
But here’s what you don't comprehend  
At least he has the guts  
To not pretend to be my friend!**

Everyone was shocked to see Alex starting to cry since they’d never seen him looked so betrayed by someone.

**Aaron:**

**Alex..**

**Alex:**

**N** **o, it’s fine**  
Really fine  
Go be fine!

The animatic was over and the screen turned black as everyone comprehended what they had saw.


End file.
